The quality of the child's emotional bond or attachment to the mother has been shown to be an important predictor of emotional and social functioning in early childhood. This research focuses on the nature of attachment relationships in children whose mothers are clinically depressed compared with children of normal mothers. Insecure and very insecure attachments were found to be significantly more frequent in offspring of parents with a major affective disorder, with the highest rate in children of bipolar parents.